


Waterfall

by asmaanixx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: There is a difference between not caring and not knowing how to show it. While Judai may not genuinely care about a lot of things, he refuses to let Johan think he belongs in that category.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the fact that I have written after months, please do let me know if it sounds wonky. Any sort of criticism/comments would be appreciated.

A few weeks ago, if anyone had asked, Judai would have said that his one and only love is dueling. The answer would have come without skipping a heartbeat, his hands clenched into a tight fist and a wide grin plastered on his face. Kind of like a kid trapped in a candy store. On Christmas. Doesn't even come close to how Judai would have actually felt but he figures it's close enough.

But now? Here and this moment, with his arms wrapped around a warm body, feeling his chest rise in unison with another - he realizes his answer is vastly different.

Hearing a chuckle rumble against him, and a pair of fingers clench his shirt, Judai raked his hand through blue hair. He was always amazed by how soft it was. Almost like Pharaoh's fur but not deep enough, nor smoother. Not to mention, it smelled better too. Minty. Like waterfalls. He could hear the roar of one right now. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. Yes, waterfalls. A mighty force that would pulverize him if he dared to stand under one. Normally he wouldn't bother with them. Didn't really see the point when it's just... well, falling water. He got to experience that every day when he stood underneath a shower. Needless to say he wasn't quite so excited when Johan had proclaimed that's where they would be spending the major part of their afternoon. He had tried to talk him out of it, without being so rude of course, but when he had seen his eyes soften, and lips slightly hang open, he just had to change his mind. So what if he didn't like waterfalls. He liked Johan and being in his company would have to make up for what surly mood he would have otherwise been in.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Hmm..." Judai shook awake, and looked down at his companion. "No, I was just thinking."

"Oh, let me know if you get sleepy. Don't want you sleeping on the couch." He rested his head back on Judai's chest and softly rubbed his cheek, trying to find a comfortable spot.

Judai chuckled, plucking at his blue hair. "Johan, my hero."

He smiled at the red blush that was coloring Johan's cheek. With the back of his fingernails, he stroked it, almost wanting to absorb the hue for himself. Wishing he could color himself with his color. He took a deep breath and found himself being oddly annoyed. Johan had his attention completely absorbed by some stupid television show that he loved from back home. Judai couldn't even pretend to enjoy it this time around for he couldn't understand a single word they were saying. He had asked Johan to teach him some words in Swedish, but frankly he hadn't had the patience for it. Beautiful as the sounds were, they had just gone way over his head and he had forgotten about them shortly after he had heard them. He tightened his arms around him and slightly raised his hips. It was a pathetic move, he knows, but he couldn't help the satisfied smug that came to his face when he heard Johan gasp. Feeling nails dig into his shirt, Judai almost felt bad for teasing him like that. But truthfully, he loved it even more. He had succeeded in settling himself in the forefront of Johan's mind and there was no other greater feeling in the world. He figured the television show would be ending soon. Then, he would have Johan all to himself and he would make him forget all that nonsense that he just piled into his mind.

He continued to stroke Johan's cheek as he let his own mind drift away. He tried going back to the waterfalls and found himself standing behind it. He hadn't thought Johan would have been capable of surprising him but he genuinely was. He had somehow found a little cave behind the waterfall and had spent many days coming to the place. He had proclaimed it reminded him of home but Judai really didn't know how. It had been cold and dark and wet and he had almost gotten a cut on his ankle from almost slipping. He had been easily slipping into a bad mood. He hadn't wanted to be standing in a clammy cave. He would have much rather been laying down under a cool shade of a big, old tree and sleeping his worries away. Or dueling. He would have taken dueling over standing in a cave any day. But Johan had dragged him along and there he was. Standing behind the steady falling stream of the roaring water, Johan had become oblivious to Judai's presence. With his hand breaking through the water, he had lost himself to another world. Judai hadn't liked it. So he had done what he does best. He tore his attention away from whatever distracted him.

Johan's long stretch and yawn broke Judai's thoughts. He frowned when the warm body moved away from him to the farther edge of the sofa. Johan gave him a soft, sleepy smile and turned the television set off.

"How was it?" Judai asked with a slight edge of annoyance to his voice.

"It was nice." Johan answered, wrapping the blanket around himself.

He had stood up to leave when Judai had interrupted him. "What, that's it?"

With a single raised brow, Johan replied, "Don't pretend like you care."

Judai gasped, feeling highly offensive at his remark. Immediately sitting up, he retorted, "I _do_ care. What possibly makes you think that I don't?"

Judai didn't like the fact that all Johan did for his comeback was cross his arms and raise an eyebrow. At least if he had used words, he would have been able to argue back. But _no_ , he just _had_ to go and use the silent treatment. Well, he figured two could play at that game. He crossed his own arms and put up the best defiant look that he could muster. After a few minutes passed, he began to regret his decision. His knees were beginning to hurt from standing awkwardly on the sofa, and his brows were starting to pain from being furrowed for so long. He hadn't known it took this much energy to be mad at someone. Wait, was he mad at Johan? For what, he couldn't exactly remember. But Johan still hadn't put his arms down so neither would he.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." Johan exasperated, after a few more minutes of silences.

Johan had walked away leaving Judai to slump down onto the couch with his arms still crossed and furrowed brows. He wasn't sure why Johan said that. It's not that he didn't care, it was more that he didn't have a reason to. But he loved dueling with him, and he very much liked the fact that Johan could also see duel spirits. He loved that a lot actually. Knowing that there was someone else out there that could talk to all duel spirits was amazing. Of course Manjoume had the Ojama brothers, but Manjoume had just recently required the ability to see them. Johan, on the other hand, has been able to see them since he was a young kid. Probably even younger than Judai himself. He wasn't able to tell for sure since most of his childhood was a blur. He hadn't ever bothered to fill up the void for he had figured they were much of the same. Absent parents, living in isolation with card games to bide the time, and being bullied. Not much to remember really. He didn't have a lot of things apart from dueling that he had any genuine interest in. So more often than not, he found himself feeling left out when his newly made friends made plans. He thought he was getting better though. He would kick back with Shou and Kenzan for scary movie nights, go on jogs with Asuka and even sat down to a study session or two with Misawa. Sure he might have slept through them but at least he had tried and that had to mean something. Right?

With both hands covering his face, Judai let a loud and frustrated groan. Since when had his conflicts started centering around relationships? He liked it better when all he had to worry about was defeating his opponents in a duel. Could he please go back to that? He would very much like to.

He turned his head in the direction that Johan had left in and wondered if he should follow. He had probably gone back to the Obelisk blue dormitory and as much as he wanted to, he had no intention of following him there. Even if he did, what would he even say? Tomorrow, if he started to care, would Johan even notice? Judai clenched his fists tightly as he felt something awful creep up inside him. It was as if someone had taken a chisel to his heart and were starting to slowly form cracks. The idea that Johan might not care that he cares horrified him. He can't let Johan think that. He would always care. He might not particularly show interest in the activity itself but they were important because they mattered to Johan. Like waterfalls. He doubts he still likes them unless Johan is there but that afternoon had made them special. Standing behind the veil of roaring water, their fingers tingling from each other's hold, and foreheads resting against each other, something had happened. Something that he hadn't expected, nor planned. He remembered how Johan's hair had tickled his forehead, his hand covered in cold sweat compared to Judai's own heated one. Noses nudging, breaths washing over each other, tips of tongues licking over lips to wipe out the nerves.

Judai breathed heavily as he tried to get his heart rate down. He hadn't expected to receive such a visceral reaction to a mere memory. But was it just the memory that was getting such a reaction out of him or was it the fact that it's _Johan_? It had felt so _good_ being with him like that. Heck, it feels great every time he's with him. Dueling him, eating with him, talking to him, just _being_ with him, felt great. Even now while Johan was doing his own thing, Judai was content. Yeah, he got a bit selfish but that's just because he cared. Right?

"Why is this so difficult!" He yelled to himself, pulling at the ends of his hair. It was at this moment that Hane Kuriboh decided to pop out of his slumber and Judai for one was absolutely grateful. "I like him because I care and I care because I like him. They're the same things right?" Even by his own standards, Judai felt absolutely ridiculous. He was asking advice on human relationships from a duel spirit that looked like a giant fur ball. Maybe he was losing it. He wondered if he should just talk to Johan about this.

With that thought bouncing around in his mind, Johan left the makeshift common room that Manjoume had made for everyone and made his way to his room. He briefly paused to look at the blackened sky. The clouds were scattered around and the moon was nowhere to be seen. He hated it. His mood more grumpy than necessary, he trod inside. He halted in his steps and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was tired and his brain wasn't exactly on track, so he deeply wished that Johan laying in his bed wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He climbed in bed with him, his knees knocking against his.

Shivering and pulling the blanket closer, Johan mumbled, "Why are your feet always so cold?"

Smirking, Judai responded, "How else would you know I'm beside you?"

"You're always beside me. I don't need to know."

" _Yes_ , you do!" Judai gritted out aggressively, squeezing Johan's wrist tightly.

Johan snapped his eyes open, revealing the teal blue that Judai has begun to love so much. They were alert, frantic, and gleaming.

"Judai..." It was a whisper so soft, Judai had almost missed it.

"You need to know Johan." Judai slid his hold around his wrist to clasp his hand. "You need to know how much I care. How much I like you."

"I know you do," Johan had started but Judai interrupted.

" _No,_ I don't think you do. You need to know," He pulled himself closer to Johan, "I may not know how to show it to you or what to do, but I do. And just the thought that you won't know or, or don't _want_ to..." Judai held himself back before his voice cracked.

"Hey, hey," Johan soothed, running a hand down Judai's cheek. "You don't have to do anything. I mean it when I say that I know you'll always be there."

"No Johan, I'm not. I won't always be there and I don't want you to think that I don't care just because I'm not. I want you to know, you _have_ to know." He pulled Johan closer once more, his forehead pressing furiously against his as if it would make Johan understand the full extent of exactly what it is he is feeling.

"But I do." Johan whispered, his fingers clenching into Judai's t-shirt.

"No, you-"

Judai was about to go on yet again another litany when Johan pressed his lips furiously against his. Judai felt his breath being knocked out with the sheer ferocity with which Johan held him. He had never approached him like that before. Usually it was Judai who would make the advances, always so eager to letting his partner know just how much he adored him. The kiss wasn't anything spectacular. Their lips were oddly placed, their noses were squished and there was far too much drowsiness swimming in their eyes than he would like. When Johan pulled away, Judai took deep breaths to regain himself.

His eyes widened when Johan clasped him behind the neck and pulled him closer.

"If you can't say it, then _show_ me." Johan commanded with a hidden fury laced in his voice.

That was all that was needed apparently for something in Judai just _snapped._ The outlet that he needed to say what he wanted to say, to express, to reveal, to just let Johan _know_ , he got it now. Judai crashed himself onto Johan, letting their bodies press tightly against one another, their breaths getting mingled into another. A small portion of his mind wonders if maybe they should quiet down for Kenzan and Shou but it quickly gets buried down when he hears the soft moans and gasps coming out of Johan's mouth. That was _exactly_ what he wanted to hear. The confirmation that Johan _knows_ just how much he cares, how much he adores, how much he _wants_. He was going to take this chance to let Johan know everything. Everything he can't say, won't say or simply doesn't know how. He's going to make sure this memory becomes ingrained in his mind forever because today, it wasn't anything all that special. But he made it special. _They_ made it special.

Like the waterfall.


End file.
